


You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want (When You're Making Love)

by Basingstoke



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Martin gets introduced to the manifold joys of pegging by his otherwise unassuming girlfriend.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Be As Loud As The Hell You Want (When You're Making Love)

"If it hurts, I'll take it out," Gemma promises.

"Right, okay," Martin replies. It feels very odd to be on his hands and knees on the bed, bum sticking up in the air and a towel under his knees. (In case of mess, Gemma said. It doesn't bear thinking about.)

But she really wants to do it, and Martin won't say no to a woman *wanting* to have sex with him, *keen* to have sex with him, no matter what kind of sex it is. So--she's easing a strap-on into his arse. She assures him it'll be fun. Martin is just praying he doesn't end up in A&E.

(Because that one time, with Joely, when the fake nail came off and she didn't even come to the hospital with him, but rather giggled hysterically and scarpered--well, that had been very unpleasant. He was almost glad he'd sprained his ankle when he jumped off the bed in shock. It gave him a reason for the limp.)

"Right, easy now, the fun part comes in just a second," Gemma says. "Should be about now." She moves her hips.

"Oh!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes! Oh, that's a good sound, yes," Martin says. Something in his bum was tingling. Gemma had explained it to him, glands and such, but Martin was never well versed in anatomy and he didn't retain a thing.

"Fantastic. I'm going to go a little faster and deeper now, okay?"

"Right-- _ooooh_ ," Martin says. He bunches his fingers in the bedspread and his eyes shut automatically.

"Well, that was an even better sound." Gemma sounds amused.

"Mm-hmm, mmm." He presses his forehead to his clenched hands. "Oh, God!"

Gemma rubs his back. "Easy," she says.

"That's really good," Martin breathes into the covers. He wiggles his hips and is rewarded by ridiculous, electric, ecstatic sensation. "Oh, God, oh, Gemma, seriously, oh!" He pushes back urgently.

"You sexy sexy boy!"

"Mm!"

"Come on, get fucked, you love it!" Gemma says. Her short-nailed fingers are hard on his hips. It feels--he can't even--he's never had sex _inside_ his body like this, bubbling like lava through his guts, only reaching his cock as an afterthought.

He opens his mouth to say so but Gemma is stroking him hard and all that comes out is a long "aaoooo." He should be embarrassed, knowing his voice is probably ringing down the stairs, but he feels too good to care. He doesn't even know what's happening to his body right now, just that Gemma is turning him inside out and upside down and it's the best thing in the world.

Gemma fingers his chest and runs her hand down to his cock. When she touches him, one quick pet down the short length of him, he collapses forward into the bed. He bucks hard a few times, pushing between the exquisite feeling in his arse and the urgent need in his cock, and he thinks he's shouting because his throat is open, and then he sees stars, and comes so hard he shakes all over.

Martin lies on the bed. His muscles are twitching like he just ran a mile. He couldn't move if someone offered him a hundred pounds.

"Well, I think that was a success," Gemma says.

"Mmmm," Martin says.

She leans forward and kisses his cheek. "You yelled so hard you echoed off the walls."

"Sorry," Martin mumbles.

"Now the whole block knows what a good shag I am." She flops down beside him. Her straight black hair fans over the pillow. She smiles at him.

"That was brilliant," Martin mumbles. He's not sure how intelligible it is, but he means it from the bottom of his heart.

She takes his hand and puts it on her breast. "There. Perfect."

Martin smiles and falls asleep.

*

In the evening, after tea and cake, they try again, and this time someone calls 999 about the noise. The police look at the sweat-soaked pair of them and suggest a gag.

They don't bother.

*

the end.


End file.
